Komidi Putar
by KagamiHiruki
Summary: Maukah kau menjadi pangeranku Kagami-kun ? Kalau mau,naiklah ke kudaku,kita mengarungi dunia berdua !


_Kuda-Kuda cantik Melayang berputar  
Kaca-kaca antik Menghias laga  
Musik Karnaval berkumandang  
Ceriakan malam penuh pesona_

_._

_Maukah kau jadi pangeranku ?  
Apakah hati diriku dikeramaian ?_

.

.

.

" **KOMIDI PUTAR "**

**Kuroko No Basuke FanFiction**

**Warning : Gajelas dikit tapi seru2 aja XD Adegan pasar malem OOC Rada Yaoi , etc**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story by : KagamiHiruki**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading : )**

**.**

* * *

Kuroko membawa-bawa Vanilla shakenya sembari memanjakan bola matanya melihat pemandangan Pasar Malam dekat rumah sang bayangan—Kagami Taiga

Sebelumnya lapangan ini adalah lapangan parkir plus lapangan basket darurat (?) dan sekarang disulap menjadi arena hiburan anak-anak maupun dewasa.

" Kita mau naik apa tetsu ? hoamzz ngantuk " baru saja datang Aomine sudah menguap lebar.

" Aku takut tinggi jadi aku tidak mau naik bianglala aku takut pusing jadi aku tidak mau naik ombak " ucap Kuroko datar.

" Yee Oneng kalo takut semua ngapain kita ke pasar malem ! Baka ! " ucap Kagami kesal.

" Ah itu dia ! " Tangan kuroko menunjuk ke suatu tempat,ke suatu wahana yang terlihat berkilau dari jauh.

" Komidi . . Putar ? Kau takut pusing kan itu kan muter2 " ucap Kagami tak yakin sembari membayangkan Kuroko muntah diwahana tersebut.

" Daijobu . . kalau naik itu aku tidak akan mabuk,Kagami-kun mau naik bersamaku ? " tatapan polosnya sedikit memikat,mempengaruhi pikiran Kagami,Gak lucu dong macho2 naiknya begituan.

" Ano . . . Aku tidak . . . " belum selesai bicara Kuroko sudah menarik tangan Kagami,dan Kagami mengomel2.

" Tetsu ! kau naik komidi putar aku beli eskrim ya " Ucap Aomine.

" Tidak Aomine-kun ayo naik bersama " Kuroko mulai menarik lengan Aomine mengomel juga.

.

Terlihat megah memang Komidi putar tersebut,Kilau lampu kelap kelip yang terpantul melalui kaca-kaca antiknya semakin menambah suasana pasar malam semakin terang,teriakan anak-anak kecil yang bahagia berkumandang,Merasakan itu Kuroko merasa Bahagia.

Kini mereka bertiga sudah memasuki arena Komidi putar sembari mencari warna kuda-kuda cantik itu untuk diduduki

" Kagami-kun . . . " panggil Kuroko dengan pelan,Kagami hanya menoleh.

" Maukah kau . . . jadi . . . pangeranku malam ini ? " tanya kuroko dengan suara lemah sembari menyodorkan tangan kanannya,Mendengar itu pipi Kagami jadi merah padam.

" Baka ! Ngomong apaan sih ! udah mau jalan kudanya ! " bentak Kagami.

" Onegai . . . kalau kau mau jadi pangeranku,duduklah dibelakangku " ajakan Kuroko dengan suara lemah itu memperdaya pikiran Kagami,daripada dimarahi karna tak naik2 Kagamipun naik dibelakang Kuroko.

" Aominekun juga duduk dibelakang kagami " Ajakan Kuroko barusan membuat Aomine sedikit marah.

" Ogah mending gua cari kuda lain ! " baru saja hendak mencari kuda kosong,didapati semua kuda sudah dipenuhi anak-anak dan ibu-ibu,Aomine pasrah,menghembuskan nafas dan naik dibelakang Kagami,Pipi Aomine sedikit memerah.

.

Komidi Putar pun berjalan perlahan,Musik Karnaval mulai berkumandang memenuhi seisi Pasar Malam,Tawa anak2 semakin menjadi-jadi,Kuroko memejamkan matanya merasakan nikmatnya suasana pasar malam itu.

Tiba-tiba tangan kagami memeluk pinggang kuroko dari belakang,Kuroko sedikit terhentak tapi lama kelamaan terbiasa dengan tangan kekar pria itu.

" Khusus malam ini aku rela jadi pangeranmu Kuroko " Kagami membisikkan kalimat itu ditelinga kuroko,Mata kuroko sedikit membelalak kemudian memejamkannya kembali sembari menikmati hangatnya pelukan.

" Hei kalian ! peluk2an lagi ! " bentak Aomine dari belakang.

" Berisik kau Ahomine ! Kau menganggu kita berdua saja ! " bentak Kagami membuat Aomine sedikit kaget.

Sehabis itu Kagami mulai menempelkan dagunya di pundaknya membuat Kuroko sedikit geli.

" Kagami-kun jangan lakukan disini . . ga enak diliat banyak anak2 kecil " bisik Kuroko lemah dan Kagami melepas pelukan itu digantikan dengan memegang tiang kuda Komidi putar itu.

.

Komidi putar itu terus berputar selama kurang lebih 5 menit

Dan perlahan2 mulai berhenti.

.

_._

_Komdi Putar_

_Tempatku tamasya_

_Seperti dunia putarannya pelan penuh mimpi_

_Komidi Putar_

_Tempatku bermain_

_Sekarang jelata lain waktu Putri_

_._

_._

Kini Kuroko melahap es krim vanilla yang dibelikan juga mencicipi berbagai jajanan yang ada di pasar malam itu.

Mereka bermain hingga larut,Dan pasar malam semakin sepi pengunjung,saatnya pulang.

" Kagami-kun . . . " panggilan kuroko menolehkan leher Kagami ke lawan bicaranya.

" Soal peluk2an tadi . . kita lanjutkan dirumah ya . . . "

" HAAA ?! "

.

.

.

.

NB : Wahahaha endingnya gitu banget,Akhirnya sempet2in bikin FF beginian

Reviewnya yaa plizz beud

Arigatoh ^^


End file.
